


Bloodlines & Loveties [Part One]

by thedemonwriter



Series: Bloodlines & Loveties [1]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonwriter/pseuds/thedemonwriter
Summary: After being exiled from Eden and Paradise, an angel and demon find themselves at a highly intriguing crossroad. This is the story of Lilith and Inarius' meeting and relationship in creating the Nephalem, Sanctuary, and the Eternal Conflict.
Relationships: Inarius/Lilith, Lilith | Inarius (Diablo)
Series: Bloodlines & Loveties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733539
Kudos: 6
Collections: Diablo





	Bloodlines & Loveties [Part One]

Bloodlines & Loveties  
A Story Of Lilith and Inarius

Lilith:  
My Father and his people have held a deep-seated hatred of the Demons for as long as I can remember. What he fails to remember is that the Gates of Heaven shine just as bright as the fires of Hell, and those that reside within are all the same: prideful. Blind. Greedy. 

When Father sent me to Earth for the first time, it was alongside a man named Adam. We were to be his first creations, to enjoy his new project - the Garden of Eden. It was pretty, I will admit. I suppose anyone would be considered lucky to live there: never worrying about hunger or rest, doing as you please, always safe. The only condition was that I was to obey my husband. Simple enough, no? It was, I suppose, for a while.

There is a saying my children coined: “Freedom always comes with a price.” Truer words had never been spoken. While I was able to do as I pleased for the most part, if Adam wanted to do something together, I would have to come with him. My Father did not realize that the free spirit he had given me would be my “undoing”, as he called it. 

Adam’s wants and needs became cumbersome, predictable, and irritating. There was so much I wanted to do, so much I wanted to see. The longer I was in Eden, the more I wanted to break free. Why would my Father create such a beautiful world, only for us to be stuck in a small part of it? So by the time the golden apple of knowledge was presented to me, I was hungry to learn. 

I was cast out. 

When I landed in Hell, I was greeted by the Devil himself. And when I told Lucifer how I had come to be in his realm, the smile that graced his face was as long as the sun’s rays. He adopted me, took me under his wing, so to speak. I learned so much more from him than I ever did in the Garden. He and Father became the two biggest reasons I wanted to reset the world, or leave it all behind.

The Eternal Conflict is the never ending war between the Angels and Demons. As long as light and shadow are reality, these two sides of the same coin will fight until one has blotted the other out. When I was in Eden, I heard stories about it through Angels that would come visit. The death tolls were always high, and yet no one seemed to care. I didn’t see the entirely bloody truth until I was in Hell, when Lucifer showed me the hundreds of thousands of Demons that lay strewn over the no man’s land named Pandamonium. It was then that I decided I needed to act, escape the cycle somehow. I did not want to live in constant war, looking over my shoulder. So I decided to keep my eye out for potential friends.

I never would have thought that my greatest ally would be an Angel. I never thought my first real love would be the very same ally. 

Inarius fell into my lap. I had been walking the battlefield in a rare moment of cease fire, bodies of both sides littered around me like undead confetti. It was a grim scene, and by then, I was attuned to it. So when I heard the faint scuffle of something alive, it both startled and intrigued me. I searched for the noise in the sea of silent corpses until I found a grievously injured Angel. While my adopted brethren would not hesitate to finish him off, I found him a curiosity, so I carried him home.

Straight to my apartments is where I went - I did not need anyone catching wind that I was harbouring an Angel within the confines of hell. It took some time for him to be coherently awake, but he carried on in a broken way about the corruption of the Angels, the Eternal Conflict being useless, and wanting to find somewhere safe to be - outside of the battle zone, where he may live as he chose. I could barely believe my ears: an Angel, wanting a cease fire, permanently. I had thought myself to be alone in this idea, but it pleased me greatly to no end that there were others. As he recovered, I gave him my name and let him go without cause once he was ready to move again. We exchanged names before we departed - his name was Inarius.


End file.
